1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the composition, and application of novel amphoteric polymers useful as softening, anti-tangle, and conditioning agents for use in personal care, textile and related applications. The properties of these novel amphoteric polymeric compositions which makes them well suited for these applications is the fact that they are substantive to fibers, hair and skin and also very mild to the skin and eyes.
2. Description of the Art Practices
Aminocarboxylic amphoteric surfactants have been known and used commercially for many years. Perhaps the most important early patent on the production of these materials is U.S. Pat. No. 2,195,974 to Reppe et al. The patent, issued in May 1936 and assigned to I. G. Farben, discloses the reaction of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid and ammonia or organic amines at temperatures at which amides do not form. The patent described many reaction conditions in addition many solvents were described ranging from water to other protic solvents. Reppe also described many so called "acrylic sources", which are suitable as raw materials for preparation of this class of amphoteric surfactants.
The surfactant properties of aminocarboxylic acids and salts are likewise well known to those skilled in the art. Over the years, these compounds have been found to be useful in as foaming agents and detergents in shampoos, cosmetics and detergents. The compounds have not enjoyed wider use in other applications, due to the fact that using the standard commercially available fatty amines (e.g. primary lauryl amine) the obtainable surfactant and physical properties are limited by the available hydrophobes. A product which lacks surfactant properties is obtained if the hydrophobe was too low in molecular weight (i.e. below 6 carbon). In many applications a higher molecular weight product would have some of the desired properties, like foam or wetting, but lack the desired water solubility.
Conversely, the selection of amines that are highly hydrophobic (C14 and above) results in other applications/performance problems. In the instance were high molecular weight amines are used solid products with poor water dispersibility result. The lack of solubility of these higher molecular weight products in aqueous systems, severely limits their potential in many applications. It has long been a desire of many industries to obtain an amphoteric surfactant having greater oil solubility and a liquid form. Until the compositions of this invention such a product was not obtainable.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,417,136 issued to Hovden Dec. 17, 1968, overcomes the former problem described, namely increased water solubility by incorporating in ether function into the molecule. Hovden states prior to his invention, the known aminocarboxylic acid surfactant compounds have a lesser water solubility than is desired in some applications. Further, he states many of these compounds do not have as great a wetting power as might be desired for certain applications. This is also a function of water solubility. While Hovden's invention solved the difficulty of obtaining a series of products which are more water soluble and have improved wetting properties, it remained a problem to produce higher molecular weight products having greater oil solubility and the desired properties of liquidity, lubrication, and emollient properties.
Quaternaries have been the compounds most commonly used to obtain the desired conditioning and softening properties. Amphoteric compounds have not enjoyed significant utility in this area. Standard quaternary compounds are prepared by quaternization of a tertiary amine with such agents as benzyl chloride or di-methyl sulfate of di-ethyl sulfate or methyl chloride. These materials are relatively inexpensive but offer several key disadvantages. These include yellowing or fabrics, a tendency to build-up upon repeated treatment, and variability in hand (i.e. softness and feel). Standard softeners used are selected from the following classes:
Class #1: Alkyl Imidazoline Quaternary Compounds made from the quaternization of an imidazoline made by reacting diethylenetriamine, and a high molecular weight fatty acid such as stearic acid. The standard quaternizating agents are di-ethyl sulfate, or methyl chloride, or di-methyl sulfate, or methyl chloride or benzyl chloride. PA0 Class #2: Alkyl or dialkyl tertiary amines quaternized with benzyl chloride or di-ethyl sulfate or methyl chloride or di-methyl sulfate PA0 Class #3: Quaternary compounds of ethoxylated, propoxylated or nonalkoxylated amido amines derived from the reaction of a high molecular weight fatty acid like stearic acid and a polyamine like diethylene triamine. The standard quaternizating agents are di-ethylsulfate or di-methyl sulfate or methyl chloride or benzyl chloride. PA0 Class #4: Amido amine salts derived from partially acid neutralized amines.
It is known that under certain catalytic conditions, epichlorohydrin reacts with certain alcohols to give an intermediate which can be used to react with tertiary amines to quaternary compounds. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,440 to Susi (May 1969), and 3,517,045 to Susi (June 1970) teaches the use of chlorohydroxypropyl ether to alkylate specific tertiary amines which are the reaction product of a primary fatty amine and ethylene or propylene oxide to give compounds conforming to the following structure: ##STR1##
The Susi compounds are used as antistatic agents in polymeric compositions such as polyolefin. The antistatic properties of these compounds are achieved by the minimization of static charges on the polymer surface. These antistatic materials are incorporated into the polymer melt and are effective by virtue of their insolubility in the molten polymer. The quaternary compounds migrate to the polymer surface and are effective antistatic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,122 to Emanuelsson issued Mar. 13, 1979 teaches that tallow alcohol and certain other higher molecular weight alcohols and their alkoxylates can be reacted with epichlorohydrin, then subsequently with tertiary amines to give compounds suitable for paper debonding.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 to Lindemann et al. issued July 29, 1980 teaches that phosphobetaines can be prepared by the reaction of a phosphate or phosphite salt with epichlorohydrin under aqueous conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 4,283,541 to O'Lanick, et al., issued Aug. 11, 1981 teaches the process for the preparation of the phosphobetaines described in Lindemann (U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064). None of these patents teach the compounds of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,077 issued January 1989 to O'Lenick teaches that guerbet alcohols can be reacted with epichlorohydrin to give a chlorohydrin intermediate, which when reacted with an amine gives a quat compound.
There has been a long felt need in the industry for nonirritating polymeric materials which are substantive to hair skin and fiber. None of the prior art materials satisfactorily addressed these needs.